


Marichat drabble collection

by SailorYue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat May
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Better late than never for marichat mayWriting on some of the prompts...most of these will be drabbles, some are longer, updated weekly or biweekly if possible, most are fluff, please comment!Ch 1: MilkCh 2: BatonCh 3: Aged up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:milk
> 
> Marinette introduces Cat Noir to milk and cookies

“How can you not have had milk and cookies?” Marinette asked Cat Noir, who was visiting her late one afternoon. It was an ordinary Sunday, and he just wanted a friend to hang out with. Marinette was working on some designs for a personal project when she was surprised by a knock on her window.  


The Black clad hero shrugged. “I’m not allowed much in sweets at home, so I’ve never had the chance to have something like that. I AM curious tho.”

“You know what they say about curiosity and kittens, right?” Marinette said with a smile.  


“Yes, but the rest of it goes that satisfaction will bring it back.” He said following her lead on the pun.

“Well Cat Noir, I’m about to change that for you. Be right back.” She climbed back into her room, leaving one half of Paris’s heroic team on her balcony.  


He had nothing better to do that day, Adrien’s schedule was completely empty that day, and rather than spend all day cooped up in his room he decided to make a break for it and visit Marinette. It had only been a few weeks since he had been her body guard on request of Ladybug, whom was apparently busy at the moment to answer any calls, so he wanted to kill some time while doing a impromptu patrol.  


She came back up with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk, which she placed on the table in front of him.

“OK so first you take the cookie and you dip it in the milk.” She said, doing as she was explaining. She held it in the milk for a few seconds.  


“Won’t that make the cookie soggy tho?” he asked, watching as she pulled the cookie out of the milk and letting the excess drip back into the glass, before taking a healthy bite of the cookie.  


“Yes, but in a good way. It tastes real good this way, and is great with real crispy cookies.” Marinette replied after swallowing her bite.  


Curious about this treat, Cat Noir repeated what she had done. He took the cookie and held it in the milk, then ate the cookie. What he found in this treat was a fantastic meal. He hadn’t had cookies since before he lost his mother, and never had a cookie DIPPED in milk before. He thought that milk was just a drink you had along side them. This was eye opening.

“Wow, Princess, you sure know how to satisfy a cat don’t you! This is great!” He said with his mouth full. He swallowed the bite then apologized. Marinette giggled at his gusto.   


“I’m glad I could introduce you to it. My dad loves to dip pastries in it himself.”  


“You can dip other deserts in milk too??” Cat Noir hollered, stirring another giggle from Marinette.  


“Well it looks like I’ll be the reason Paris’s great Cat Noir becomes a sugar-holic huh?” She said with a smile, watching as he finished the entire plate of cookies and downed the glass of milk to follow.   



	2. Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat noir and Marinette are in a precarious situation

“Just hang on Marinette.” Chat Noir called, having a firm grip on her arm. As if she had a choice? 

Chat Noir himself hung precariously from a ledge. Unfortunately the ledge was too narrow for either of them to climb up on, and Chat was running out of time. He was down to 3 pads.

“Chat, I’ll be fine. You’re running out of time. Just leave me on that ledge there.” She pointed to the ledge just below them. It was narrow, but larger than the one they hung off of. And plenty of room for her to transform into Ladybug.  


“NO CHANCE!” Chat shouted, almost angrily. “I will not leave you alone, Marinette! What kind of hero would I be?”  


His ring gave off another chime, the second to last pad started flashing. They really were running out of time tho. If he reverted, would he be strong enough to hold them both? Chat muttered a curse under his breath, but then got an idea.

“Marinette, can you reach my baton?”   


She reached up with her hand, wondering why he wanted it.

“No, its just out of my reach.”  


Chat had to think fast. 

“Here, grab my tail and use it for leverage, I have an idea.”  


When she grabbed a hold of his tail, he brought her up higher so she could reach the baton. The ring gave yet another persistant beep.

“Got it!” She called.  


“Great, hold it vertically and press the center button on the pawprint”  


“OK.” She let go of his tail as he extended his arm again, and she did what he asked. The baton quickly extended down to the ground and as soon as it hit the ground, Chat quickly let go of the ledge, gripping the staff. As soon as he had a grip around Marinette and the staff, he pressed the same button to retract it, bringing them down to the ground.

 Once they were safe on the ground, Chat did not immediately let go, holding her firm against his chest. Marinette blushed at the closeness. His chest was firm and warm. Beneath her fingers, she felt his heart pound. Was he that worried about her?  


“Chat, I–”   


“I was scared you would get hurt!” He cut  her off. “I don’t know what i would do if I couldn’t have saved you.  


Hearing his voice tremble so, startled her. Why did he care so much about her? To him she should be a normal citizen.

“Sorry.” She muttered. She would be lying if being in his embrace wasn’t nice.   


His ring gave one last beep before his outfit seemed to melt in a cloud of black smoke. The leather fabric under her hands turning into cotton. Marinette quickly closed her eyes.

“Oops,” he chuckled.   


“Don’t worry, my eyes are closed.” She said.  


“Thank you princess,” he responded releasing her. Taking her hand he gave it a quick kiss. “I should go. See you around Marinette.” 

She heard him back away.

“Do you have any camembert?” she heard a grumpy voice chirp as he ran off.  


“Yes, just wait a minute Plagg.”  


Marinette was tempted to peek, and see his identity. Maybe it was someone she knew? But she didn’t. It would be wrong.

Still tho, it was nice, being in his embrace. Too bad she had already given her heart to Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment :)


	3. Aged up Marinette/Aged up Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on in the future for our hero's relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aged up prompts (merged cuz i couldnt think of anything different)

Late one evening, Paris’s masked protector Chat noir stood ever vigil at the ready to stop any crime should it occure. Nothing will stand in the way of justice, of Paris’s greatest hero, of–“

"Greatest hero, huh?” a voice interrupted Chat Noir’s narrating, causing the hero to stuble on the ledge of Notre Damm. Saidh ero flaied as he teetered, nearly falling if the one who had startled him had not imediatly grabbed onto his tail.

“Careful, mon chatton. I’m not one who buys into the whole myth of cats having nine lives”

After regaining his balance, Chat Noir spun around, heart pounding fom the near death experience. When he saw who had startled him his heart all but stopped. It was the last person he had expected.

“Ladybug?”

“Who else would it be, silly kitty?” She smiled at him. Chat Noir rushed over to her, embrassing her in a firm hug.

“My lady,” his voice cracked. How long had it been since he had seen her? Pulling back, but not quite releasing her he asked, “When did you get back in Paris?”

Ladybug pulled on the braid that was draped on her shoulder.

“I only just got back a couple hours ago.”

“It’s so good to see you. I missed you so much.” He cupped her cheek.

“And I You,” She placed her had over his hand as he bent down for a kiss. They looked at each other for one more moment before pulling completely apart.

Ladybug looked over the city that never seemed to sleep, taking in the beauty of the Eiffel Tower. She hadn’t seen any of if for nearly a year. She smiled at Chat, their hands still clasped.

“I see Paris is still standing, so I guess I left it in good hands, hm?”

Chat clutched at his chest in mock offense.

“Oh you wound me, my lady. I’m just as good at my job, even without my Partner.”

She smiled, raising an eyebrow. "And how many times have I had to save you while we were fighting Hawkmoth, mon chatton?“

"I feel as if I were the one saving you, My Lady.” They got into each other’s faces in a staring contest. It last a full minute before they burst into giggles.

“It IS good to see you tho, My Lady. I see you’ve changed your hair. It looks great.” he ran his hand over the braid, fingering the red bow at the end.

“Thanks. I couldn’t very well keep wearing pigtails, considering my day job.” She looked him over. “I see you’ve let your’s grow out. It’s nice.”

She indicated his hair he had in a low ponytail. He gave a cocky grin.

“Yeah, I’ve let it grow out a little. Wait till you see HIS hair. He leaves it loos and free.”

“Does he now? I can’t wait.” She leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

—–

Before long they knocked off their patrol. While still in costume they walked along La Seine.

“So do you have a place to stay?” Chat asked. Ladybug shrugged.

“I was planning on staying at my parents, but its so late. I don’t want to wake them up when I show up.

As they talked they walked past said baker. It stood quiet and dark, it’s inhabitants obviously asleep. They continued their stroll. It was late enough that at this point most of Paris was now asleep. The quiet was nice. Ladybug reverted her transformation first, releasing her kwami. Chat stopped in his tracks to stare at Marinette as Tikki settled on her shoulder.

“Wow, Princess, you look absolutely ravishing this evening!” Chat said with a roguish smile.

She stood in a dark red stripped skirt, her top was a solid black long sleeve shirt and over the outfit was a worn leather jacket. her hair hung in a braid straight down her back, hanging below her shoulders. She slapped him in the chest, shaking her head.

“You’re just saying that, Chat.”

Chat took her hand, kissing it gently on the knuckles.

“Absolutely not. You are the prettiest view in Paris tonight. Much more than the tower reflected in the river.”

Marinette blushed, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Chat placed one more kiss on her hand. 

“You know, you could always come stay at my apartment”

“Oh? I didn’t know you moved out,” She responded, taking his proffered elbow.

“It took a lot of pushing to get my father to agree to it, but he finally did consent that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and live outside the house.”

“I bet. What about ‘the Gorilla?’” She asked, wiggling her fingers in a spooky kind of motion.

Chat shook his head. “Oh he’s still around, unfortunately.” He chuckled at hte look of horror on her face. “Don’t worry, he’s not living with me. Just in the apartment next to mine.

Marinette shook her head. “That’s good, he definitely would make for an interesting roommate.”

“Indeed.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, hand in hand

“Chat, May I ask why you’re still in costume?”

“Well, what kind of a hero would I be if I wasn’t able to protect such a lovely lady as yourself?” He said it in such a boastful voice that Marinette burst into laughter. Chat grinned in response.

“Very well them, I think it’s safe enough tho. I would love to see my boyfriend SOMEtime tonight.”

“As you wish, My Lady.” He said bowing, before reverting his own transformation. Marinette looked over Adrien’s revealed appearance. His outfit was a pair of slacks and a dark blue turtle neck. His kwami landed on his shoulder immediately demanding Camembert. Adrien ran a hand thru his hair which hung just above his shoulders in a neat way. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.

Once his Kwami had his cheese, the duo resumed their walk. 

They continued arm in arm.

“So Marinette, how long are you going to be in town? Are you going back overseas?”

“Actually, that’s why i came by. I got an offer by a very prestigious clothing line.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. They gave me quite an offer too. I graciously accepted.”

Adrien felt quite nervous now, as they headed towards his flat.

“You did? That’s great!” He tried to sound happy. He WAS happy for her. Marinette had always been a great designer. That’s why she had traveled overseas to a prestigious design school in another country. But the fact that she had this opportunity, it could mean that she would be traveling again. Maybe even gone even longer.

“Adrien?” Marinette called him out of his thoughts.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s ok, but you didn’t hear me, obviously. The prestigious designer is your father, goofball!” She giggled at the look of releif on his face. He gave her a grin, and she gave him a peck on his cheek. “And, I’m back to stay in Paris. Atleast for the rest of the school year. I just had my records transferred.”

“Really? Which school?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She replied, pulling back.

“Yes, I would.”

She let go of his hand, walking backwards.

“Well, if you can catch me, Maybe I’ll tell you.” And she took off running, “Tikki, Spots on!”

“Oh no you don’t!” He called out, smiling in adoration, calling for Plagg so he could chase after the love of his life. It was funny, for the longest time it was like a piece of him was missing, and now it was back. And for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again please read and review/comment, i love writing these, i had alot of fun with this one. Reviews feed me energy so i can post the next one


End file.
